Interferon-α has proven to be an effective therapy for a variety of diseases, including hepatitis, chronic myelogenous leukemia, cancers, and HIV. In particular, interferon-α has proven to be a useful therapy for Hepatitis C. Hepatitis C is regarded as a major public health concern with over 4 million affected individuals in the U.S. alone, (Alter, C. Hepatology, 26, 62S-65S (supplement)). The only treatment presently approved by the FDA for Hepatitis C treatment is interferon-α, which is typically used in combination with the synthetic purin nucleoside analogue, ribavirin. Interferon-α alone, and in combination with ribavirin, successfully reduces viral load and elevated liver transaminases. However, despite the successes of interferon-α treatment, interferon-α is used cautiously as it is associated with severe side effects, including psychosis (Koshy et al. J. Clin. Gastroenterol. 35(1):82-5 (2002), Verbaan et al., Eur. J. Gastroenterol Hepatol., 14(6):627-633 (2002), Bean, Am Clin Lab., 21(3):18-20 (2002), Kraus et al., Alimentary Pharmacology & Therapeutics, 16(6):1091 (2002), Kjaergard et al., Cochrane Database Syst. Rev, (2002), Rajender et al., Adv Drug Deliv Rev., 54(4):571-586 (2002)).
Interferon α therapy has other common side effects such as flu-like symptoms including chills, fever, malaise, muscle pain, and anorexia. However, it is the neuropsychiatric side effects such as severe depression and psychosis that usually force withdrawal from interferon α therapy.
For the first time, the present inventors have discovered that patients suffering from psychosis associated with interferon-α treatment can be effectively treated with antiglucocorticoid medications. Given the prevalence of interferon-α treatment for hepatitis C and other diseases, there exists a need for eliminating, reducing, or treating the side effects associated with interferon-α therapy. The present invention meets this and other needs.